


Praise

by Sagecycle



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagecycle/pseuds/Sagecycle
Summary: Naru learns yet another surprising thing about his little assistant.





	Praise

“You did good today, Mai.”

Naru watched from the corner of his eye as said girl tensed up momentarily before her face flushed and she muttered something under her breath before leaving his office, her tray tucked underneath her arm as she shut the door softly.

The next day, Mai found herself cleaning up the small office space, humming to herself. Just as she tucked the little vacuum into its closet, she heard her boss call for his tea. With a soft sigh and a light smile, she set on to what was probably the last task of the work day before he sent her home. Putting the kettle on and waiting for it to boil she leaned against the counter and hummed to herself. The lack of tapping on keyboard keys must have meant that Lin had called it a day and turned in for the night.

Finishing up with the tea, Mai put his cup onto a tray along with the cup of sugar and honey and the kettle in case he still wanted some when she left, she made her way to his office. Knocking on the door, she let herself in and placed his cup down next to his work, before finding a space for the tray. Wishing him a nice night, Mai stood up to leave but was stopped by a soft hand around her wrist.

Turning back to meet her boss’s gaze, she blinked, clueless as to why he stopped her.

“Good work today Mai, I’ll see you here tomorrow.” Was all he said before he released her wrist and she was able to scurry away, her face aglow.

Naru once again watched as she left without so much as a word after that, her face redder than yesterday. A soft smile lit up his face as he turned back to his work, a cup of tea in his empty hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little drabble that came to me literally just now. Thank you for reading!


End file.
